Torrin
| image = | caption = | race = Fused Being | birthday =30 MA, Universe Three | age = 6 (chronologically) 21 (biologically) | gender = Male | height =5ft 9in | weight =150 lbs | blood type =O | affiliation = Z Fighters | occupation = Wanderer God of Destruction | previous occupation = | team = Z Fighters | previous team = | homeplanet = Earth Planet Vegeta | base of operations = N/A | relatives = Miko Tachibana (fusee) | education =Galactic Travels Ryōzanpaku Tiger School of Martial Arts | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Torrin (トーリン, Tōrin) is the fused being created by Miko Tachibana and an unnamed dying Saiyan, via the Chaotic Fusion Technique. This being unlike that of Esper is relatively permanent as the Saiyan would not survive outside of the fusion for long. Due to both beings having immense power and access to godly ki, Torrin is the first impure Saiyan (being half human) to have access to . He later became the God of Destruction of Universe Three. Overview Appearance Personality Torrin inherited Ao's quirky personality, in that he is also incapable of slowing down due to his nature. He craves the feeling of moving fast in almost everything he does, and it doesn't matter what it is, whether it be speaking, eating or moving he has to be the fastest. This quality is often found annoying by others as it has influenced his interactions with other beings he's encountered as he talks fast and taunts others to race him, using whatever low blow he can think of to get them to do so. Being easily angered with a very volatile fuse he is greatly offended when called slow, and will often lash out to either kill the offender or prove he is the absolute fastest in order to live up to his self-given title as the embodiment of speed. However, his base personality was tapered by the personality of the Saiyan he merged with. This granted a sense of confidence and pride, as well a hearty drive to fight. As a God of Destruction he has gained the authority to simply erase whatever displeases him, however, he also has an appreciation of Life, in that he would only wipe out a civilization if it was necessary and not out of anger. Background Techniques Final Kamehameha Since one of his components knew both the Final Flash and the Kamehameha, Torrin by default also knows these techniques, however rather than use them independent, he has taken a liking to the combination used by Miko, using the Final Kamehameha as his base signature technique. However, unlike that of Miko and due to the added power given to Torrin of being half Saiyan, his version is a tier higher and more powerful, able to punch a hole into a planet's mantle when fired at full power. Instant Transmission Known by the Sayian which fused with Miko, this technique is able to allow Torrin to teleport to any location in which he is able to sense the ki or has been too previously. While he can teleport at will, it seems easier to focus before transmission as the lag time is shortened. Big Bang Attack Known by the Saiyan who fused with Miko into Torrin, Torrin by default has access to this attack. This ki attack releases a yellow sphere which when released create a large explosion, which resembles the "big bang" of the universe. At full power, he is able to vaporize his target with a single attack. Big Bang Kamehameha While combining his Big Bang Attack with the Kamehameha, Torrin is able to create a more powerful attack. This attack takes the form of a giant sphere that he holds in front of his body, and then when released emits radial waves of energy that slam into the opponent. Transformations Due to preference, Torrin typically avoids the use of the base levels of Super Saiyan due to him having a more resilient body than his fusee's. To this end, he typically skips to Super Saiyan Blue or after he became a god, Super Saiyan Rosé. Potential Unleashed As his base state, due to Miko being in this form during the process of fusion this form is the standard battle form taken before going into Super Saiyan. It grants full access to all of the combined energy contained by the individuals who merged, and as such grants Torrin a tremendous amount of ki and stamina. The drawbacks that were held by Miko, are mitigated due to the Saiyan physique. As an added side effect, Torrin has the Ki Transcription armor that Miko once held grafted to his skeleton enhancing his speed and power, as well as his durability. Super Saiyan Blue Prior to obtaining the status of a Destroyer God, and the higher state of Super Saiyan Rose, Torrin had access to Super Saiyan Blue. This state was achieved by fueling his Super Saiyan form with the energy that Miko had borrowed from the realm of the gods. This Ki powered his body and made him a pseudo-god, it however he wasn't as powerful as a full-bodied Saiyan using the form. In this state, his hair is azure rather than blue, however. Super Saiyan Rosé Similar to how Goku Black attained this form by being a deity in a Saiyan's body, once Torrin became a God of Destruction and was classified as a "Deity", he was able to power past his Blue state and transform into a divine form. His hair, however, is not pink, maintaining a white coloration, with pink accenting it in the aura. Limit-Break Super Saiyan Rosé This is a state above his basic Rosé form, in that he has broken through his own limits and has surpassed the power normally possessed by a Destroyer God. In this form, his hair is completely white without any tint of pink and his aura is also pure white. While in this state it is difficult for other beings even other Destroyer Gods to sense his ki, with it being only readable by Angels and Zeno. This feat scared his attendant as it was uncommon for one to reach such a level of power. This state, however, does carry a drawback as while he has near perfect ki control, it still takes a lot of energy to maintain for prolonged periods of time. Trivia Quotes *"I think a name change is in order; new face, new body; how about Torrin? and this is Torrin Blue!" *"Do you know who I am? I am a Destroyer God and it'd be in your best interest not to piss me off," Category:Fusion Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Super Saiyans